This clinical research project seeks to explore new and better methods in the treatment of cancer. It is part of a multidisciplinary, multigroup effort which enables large numbers of cancer patients to be treated with the most up-to-date forms of cancer therapy including surgery, radiaton therapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. These studies are performed under strict statistical and quality control in order to determine which new modalities, agents or combination of modalities and agents will be the most effective. New drugs or other forms of treatment are studied according to defined protocols agreed upon by the group. These results are then evaluated and compared with the best methods of treatment. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Paris, S., Kremer, W.B., Cohen, H.J., Helms, M., and Buckley, C.E.: Familial lymphoid malignancy: impaired immunologic responses in uninvolved family members. Clin. Res. 23:342, 1975. Cohen, H.J., Shelburne, J., and Kremer, W.B.: Lymphosarcoma cell leukemia: morphologic, functional and clinical correlates. Clin. Res. 23:337, 1975.